Batafurai Uzumaki
Batafurai Uzumaki (née Hagoromo) was a kunoichi from the Hagoromo Clan who migrated to Uzushiogakure to marry into the Uzumaki Clan. Background Batafurai was born to the clan head of the Hagoromo Clan and his wife, making her the heir to the Clan. She was brought up to be a strong but disciplined woman who never strolled too far from her guard and who could defend herself if necessary. She was originally going to be married to someone from the Uchiha Clan but her betrothed died in battle one day and she completely forgot about him. Instead, Batafurai was married off to the Uzumaki Clan. She and Ashina originally weren't in love but she soon found out she did love him, deeply. Batafurai was only there for a couple of years before she was forced into responsibility for the Hagoromo Clan. She cared for her clan but with her time being split between the Uzumaki, travelling and the Hagoromo she soon gave up her position to her male cousin, Koto Hagoromo, so she could focus on her responsibilities as the wife of the future clan head. It was only a few days after her husbands 43rd birthday that she found out she was pregnant. The Uzumaki were overjoyed and so was the Hagoromo. This child would be the next official heir to both clans no matter the gender, one of the few rules that Batafurai instigated after her parent's untimely demise. Unfortunately for Ashina, Batafurai became gravely ill towards the end of her pregnancy, which confined her to her bed almost all hours of the day. She knew she would die and instructed her husband to dispose of her corpse immediately, due to the Senju coming for a visit within the week of their daughter's birth to give their well wishes. Batafurai's labour was long and painful with a lot of blood being lost and her heart nearly stopping twice. Despite this, she got to hold their perfect daughter at least once before she passed on. Batafurai named her Mito and blessed her before the woman gave up her fight and passed away with the baby in her arms. Her body was almost immediately cremated and half her ashes were scattered in the oceans surrounding Uzushiogakure and the other half were kept in the home of Ashina and Mito, who never met her mother, under lock and key. Batafurai lived on in Mito and her husband. She was well-known among Uzumaki's as a beautiful princess who blessed them all with her presence. Personality Batafurai was a kind and gentle woman with a big heart. She put her clansmen before herself on a regular basis and had a warrior spirit which lit a fire within her when she was protecting the innocent. She has a temper, admittedly, but it was rarely set off and she was otherwise a calm and composed woman. She was also very dignified, often been seen with a blank expression or a polite smile. When she met with the Senju she was originally a nervous wreck but realised she looked like a Sarutobi so knew she'd be okay. It took a few meetings before she was confident enough to openly discuss things with them. Appearance Batafurai was a petite woman with long brown hair and black eyes. She had pale skin and always wore red lipstick. Her hair was often worn in a bun with her bangs swept to one side. She kept her nails plain, her eyes blank and her skin was clear so she didn't need to use complexion products. She wore a plain white kimono with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and the Hagoromo symbol on her breast. When meeting the Senju she wore a plain white haori to cover the Hagoromo symbol on her breast. The haori has the Uzumaki symbol embroidered on the back between her shoulder blades. She rarely wore shoes but when she did she wore plain white heeled sandals. Category:DRAFT